An Experience in Pleasure  Screams of Passion
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: Cowritten with Vera Roberts. This little oneshot is based off the song, Screams of Passion. Read and Review! DaveOC


_Hey guys...even though I'm still writing both, Deadly Impulses II and Secrets in the Dark, I along with one of my best friends, Vera Roberts wrote this little diddy. It's based off a song that she and I both love. It's called "Screams of Passion" by Prince. If you've never heard, please give this one a try!!! _

**An Experience in Pleasure - "Screams of Passion"**

Okay, so picture this: I have my little nightie on and a romantic mood is set. I have the candles lit, the incense burning, and Marvin Gaye playing in the background. I also made dinner. Okay, let me rephrase that: I bought dinner. He knows I can't cook worth shit and he made it clear that he didn't marry me for my cooking. But a girl can order some take-out like it's nobody's business!

Oh, I'm being rude, aren't I? I'm Olivia Pendleton. My official married name is Olivia Pendleton-Bautista but let's face it, that shit is too damn long. Can you imagine trying to sign that on a check? Damn. I either go by Olivia Pendleton or Olivia Bautista. You can call me, Livvie. Everyone else does.

I'm married to one of the finest men on planet fuckin' Earth—David Bautista. You know him. He's a professional wrestler for the WWE. The Animal. Big Dave. And believe me when I say when girls call him Big Dave, it's not because of his physical size.

Okay, this fool is taking a little long to come home right now. He had a signing just down the road from here and he's taking his sweet ass time to come back to the hotel. I know what's up, though. He's humoring some jump-offs with his smile and probably doing that pec flex thing that drives a sista insane. Alright, I can't hate. Since we have some time, I might as well tell you the story about how we met.

We met in a scandalous way. I was with someone and he was still married. But we were passionately attracted to each other. You see, I work for the WWE has a wardrobe assistant. I'm the one that helps the Divas look like they ain't got shit on but a smile and make the guys look like they have big dicks. (Trust me, some of them don't.)

Anyways, Dave came to me because he wanted a new design on his trunks. You know how you're instantly attracted to someone? That's how it was with Dave and me. I deal with gorgeous men all the time, but there was something about Dave that just made go sprung on his ass. And he knew it, too. Come on, now. Look at him. No, better yet, let me describe him for you.

He has deep caramel brown skin and this soul patch thing below his bottom lip. My baby is ripped from head to toe and believe me when I say every inch of him is deliciously exquisite. He has this huge dragon on his back and a few other tattoos on his body. My personal favorites are the ones on his ass and his pelvic bone. Oh, you never seen those? Good. You never will.

Okay, I'm getting a little off-track here. So when we met, I had to create a new design on his trunks. Normally, the wrestlers would e-mail me or just tell me what they wanted. You know how Dave asked me? Over dinner.

Yeah, you and I both know that wasn't accidental.

Well, dinner was polite. He was very cordial and respectful. But dinner was just it, though. One night when he came over to my place (don't tell me it's not part of the professional conduct code) and that was it.

We didn't make love—we just didn't have time for all of that. Instead, he cleared off my dining room table and fucked me hard. I mean hard. Girl, I still had on my bra and top when it all went down. Dave unzipped enough to take it out and put on a condom. When you need to get it, there's no time to be cute and romantic about it. How many orgasms I had that night? Couldn't tell you.

And thus it began. We would have secret meetings and sent each other text messages. But whenever he came over, his wife would call him. It was no coincidence. She knew what Dave was doing. But Dave was good, though. He went home to his wife.

Mmm hmm. This is me being polite.

Now I know what you're thinking. How you start dating someone is how you're going to end up with that person. I know. I know this. But quite frankly, I don't give a shit right now. I'm standing in my hotel room with a my third glass of champagne, trying to stay upright in some 'fuck me' shoes, and wearing some contraption that's making my titties and ass hang out in places they shouldn't. I don't have time to get into a moral discussion. I'm too concerned when I'm going to get fucked right now.

--------------------------------------------------------

I really don't like signings. I know that's bad of me to say because technically speaking, I'm supposed to like signings. No, I don't. Truth to the matter is, no one does. We're polite and kiss the babies, give out hugs, even add in a 'You're the prettiest girl I've seen today' when we damn well know we've seen about 15 or 20 that look better. Anyone who says they enjoy sitting in a chair for hours at time, getting a hand cramp, and without having to get up and take a piss is full of shit.

Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Dave Bautista. I go by Batista in the WWE. I love my career. It's afforded me a lot of luxuries. I get to travel all over the world. I can provide my family a nice lifestyle. I can also afford give my beautiful wife some jewelry because Lord knows she's pissed off right now.

I met Livvie when I was still married to my second wife. She was the new wardrobe assistant for the WWE. She does all the clothes for the Divas and wrestlers. Anyways, I met up with her one day to design some new trunks for me. I can't even explain it. It was like I wanted to be with her. I mean, yeah, I wanted to sleep with her. But I also wanted to be with her.

She was still with her guy and I was with my wife when our affair started. It was one of those things that felt so wrong but it felt so right. Yeah, I know that sounds cheesy as hell, but it's true. Livvie put something on me that I can't explain. It's like she has some voodoo shit or something. But then again, she gives some of the best fuckin' head I ever had. She makes a motherfucker want to go out and buy her a car. And I did.

Describe her? Hell, she's gorgeous. She's tall, probably 5"7 and 5"8. Our little inside joke is that there's about 10 inches that separates us. I'm referring to our height difference. Well, I'm also referring to that as well. But anyways, Livvie has these light brown eyes that just sparkle. Her skin is just incredibly soft and beautiful. And her lips? Damn. No disrespect to my wife but she has some DSLs on her. You know what DSLs are, right? Dick-sucking lips.

Anyways, enough about my wife's sex skills. Livvie and I knew what we were up against. Two people who leave their partners to start something new typically don't have a long-lasting relationship. But what can I say? She's gorgeous. She has a spirit that brings me to my knees.

So now I'm here at the hotel. I got to make a quick stop at the gift shop for some flowers because I know when I enter that room, I might get hit with a shoe. These red roses look nice so I'll buy them. I'm really hoping she's sleeping.

I get up to the room and open it. Yeah, I figured. Livvie took the time to create a romantic evening for the two of us. She has the scented candle thing going on. The dinner, which I'm assuming is room service because my wife can't cook worth shit, is over at the corner. And there's my beautiful and stunning wife, looking like she's about to polish off yet another glass of champagne.

Now let me paint this picture for you. She has on these stilettos that would look perfect over my shoulders. My wife is standing before me wearing some Trashy Lingerie shit that must have taken her a good 10-15 minutes to get into. All I know it'll take about a minute to get out of it. But as I look up to see my wife's face, whatever romantic mood she was in flew out the damn window the moment I walked through that door.

I should've known better. Not all the beautiful roses in the world are going to help me get ass tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon rolled around, Dave and Livvie were still lying in bed. Sometime earlier in the morning, Livvie had let up a window. Feeling the soft gentle breeze whispering inside the room, Livvie snuggled closer to Dave. Smiling at him, Livvie ran a finger across his sleeping face. Thinking about last night, admittingly made Livvie a bit angry, but she looked over it.

Livvie still loved her husband. Watching him turned her on and Livvie felt a strong need to act on her desires. Livvie took her tongue and licked Dave's bottom lip and the little patch of hair underneath.

The air was thickening with sweet and floral scents. Jasmine, vanilla, and patchouli filled the air as the Livvie made her way down Dave's body. Finding him somewhat erect, she took him in her mouth. Slow and deliberate at first, Livvie continued to suck on him until he woke up.

Upon his wakening, Dave looked at her. There she was, the love of his life - giving him the best head he had ever had. It wasn't very often when Livvie would wake him, but when she did, Dave was all too glad of it. Smiling at her, Dave grabbed her by her hair. Speaking words that would make a nun blush, Dave began pushing her head down on him. This undoubtly turned Livvie on more. She responded by sucking him harder and faster. Dave threw his head in utter pleasure and excitement while Livvie used her skillful mouth on him. His body started bucking underneath her as she continued sucking him. It was clear to Dave that Livvie was not in the mood to play nice.

As she continued to stroke him with her hand and mouth, Dave could feel himsef preparing for a release, but he somehow contained it. He wanted to enjoy and relish in the pleasure she was giving him. When she knew that he was on the verge of climaxing, she teased him, by slowing down ever so often. Livvie was in full control of him and they both loved it.

No longer able to take anymore, Dave made his manly presence known to her. He brought her slim and very curvaceous body to him and began kissing her deeply. As they were kissing, Dave slid one hand down to her core. Taking his time and relishing in her wetness, Dave inserted two fingers deep inside her. Livvie's body arched upward to meet him. Her heavy breathing and panting made Dave know that he was definitely doing his job - pleasing her. Livvie's lips met his hastily as she could feel herself preparing for her first release of many more to come. But Dave had other things in mind. He was going to show her what he was made of. With that, he began making his way down her body. After getting there, he teased her by kissing and licking her inner thighs for what seemed like forever. Livvie, not one for being patient, took her hand, placed it on his head, guiding him to where she wanted. This bold demeanor made Dave want to make her feel the way that she so desired. Dave mimicked each stroke of his tongue and mouth. Sucking and licking on her sweet clit was making Livvie's body burn with immense desire. Her sweet, low moans that were once before were no more. Now she was becoming more breathless and vervid by the second.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he loved it. Making Livvie's body twist and buck was all the signs he needed. It wasn't long before he reached her hot spot and she showed her appreciation, by screaming and muttering out words of fierce passion. After Livvie's release, Dave looked up at her and smiled wickedly.

Soon after, it was Dave's turn. Making Dave switch positions, Livvie's body was on top of him. Dave thought he would make the game a bit more fun, if he played hard to get. But Olivia was not having any of it. She grabbed his arms and pinned them down as she agressively kissed him. A kiss so hot and passionate that it made Dave himself, growl at her. Smiling at him while seductively looking at his scrumptious body, she slid her hand down to capture his now hard and erect member. While inside of her, Dave began to pump himself deeply into her. Livvie wrapped her arms solidly around Dave, as did he to her. Throwing her upper body back, she began to mimick his motions. With their bodies slapping against one another feverishly and heated passion oozing out of them, Dave and Livvie prepared together for an enormous orgasm. It wasn't too much longer until Dave heard Livvie's voice utter those strong words of unbridled passion again. Her words commanded him as he grabbed her hips and pulled her as he thrusted harder and deeper into her.

That was all it took for them to collape to the edge of oblivion. While their bodies were shaking and thrashing, Dave and Livvie hung on to each other as the felt the volcano of love erupt within them. Screaming into each other's mouths, Livvie and Dave kissed each other deeply and passionately.

Afterwards, Livvie moved her head slightly as she placed her hands on both sides of his face while smiling devilishly at him. "Last night wasn't quite the night that I wanted, but you made up for it! So you are forgiven, my love."

"I'm sorry about last night, baby." Dave softly said as he sucked in a breath of air.

"I know, it's over." Livvie said before kissing him. Dave smiled at her as she laid her sweat-clad body onto his. He placed his arms around her as they both fell into a sweet and deserving slumber.


End file.
